


Happy Birthday Babe

by FinalDestiny13



Series: I Want to Ride my Chocobro All Day [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Gen, NSFW, enjoy the filth, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 18:50:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11386254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalDestiny13/pseuds/FinalDestiny13
Summary: It's Iggy's birthday.Boy, do you have a surprise for him.NSFW SMUT AHOY





	Happy Birthday Babe

**Author's Note:**

> A very LATE fic for Ignis' birthday that has been sitting in my drafts for months along with that Prompto smut. >->
> 
> Enjoy, you sinners.

The sun had yet to rise but it was a new day. 

A very _special_  day. 

You were up before Ignis, which is a feat in and of itself, watching the man sleep, eyes closed in slumber. You resisted the urge to run your fingers lovingly across the scars, a habit you developed shortly after he was blinded in an effort to let him know that you still found him attractive as hell, blind or not. The man usually woke upon the slightest touch from you. And seeing as how today was his birthday,  _well_ …he was in for many surprises from you.

Admiring his sleeping face one last time, you shifted slowly beneath the blankets, glad that the both of you had slept nude last night (after a few rigorous activities of course) as this would make everything so much easier. With a wicked grin, you grasped his soft cock with both hands, kissing the tip before your mouth was suddenly on him. You felt him move first before hearing a hum as he awoke, his breath hitching as he realized just what you were doing, a low moan escaping him as you continued your strokes and sucking, feeling his cock harden with arousal in your hands. 

Ignis pushed the sheets back, goosebumps covering your skin as the warm air was taken away leaving you to the slight chill, but you continued, not even stopping as one of his hands settled itself on top of your head, fingers grabbing strands of your hair as a sign for you to continue. You looked up at him, seeing that his one good eye, though blind, was staring down at you, soft groans escaping his parted lips which egged you on further as you picked up speed. His groans started turning into quick pants letting you know that he was growing near to completion. Instead of letting him achieve the release, you parted his hardened length with a soft pop that seemed to echo within the otherwise quiet room, besides the man’s pants of desire of course. 

“Kitten,” he groaned, unsatisfied, fingers slightly tightening their grip in your hair, wishing you to continue.

You tutted. “Uh uh. Not so fast, birthday boy,” you grinned like a coeurl that ate the canary. “I’m just getting started, baby,” you whispered, watching his expression widen in surprise before his lips curled into that familiar smirk you loved. 

Ignis released his grip, deciding to lay back down, hands beneath his head as he left himself vulnerable for your, and his own, pleasure. “I’m all yours, darling,” he murmured huskily, causing a chill to travel up and down your spine in delight. 

You leaned down, placing kisses and bites along his pelvic bone, your hands traveling up and down his ribs and legs, feeling his muscles twitch and breathing hitch with each stroke as you ignored his leaking length. Slowly, you crawled up, bites and kisses leaving a trail up his naked form, Ignis shaking in anticipation of what you would do next.

“Today,” you began whispering against his skin as you moved towards his face. “Is all about you Iggy and I am going to worship you like you deserve to be on this special day.” You bit his earlobe gently, hearing him groan at the sensation and words you whispered in his ear. “That said, my love, what do you want from me right now?”

“Kiss me,” he growled, his hands moving from behind his head to grab hold of your own as he guided your lips to his own with a heated kiss. You moaned when his tongue met yours, both of you fighting for dominance which Ignis won in the end, his hands now traveling down your naked form as you knelt over him, grabbing your ass tightly causing you to gasp as his hips lifted, his dick rubbing against your cheeks. 

“Impatient, aren’t we?” you chuckled. Only you could ever make the man lose his seemingly ever lasting cool, able to make his mask shatter with just a not so casual touch and making him focus all of his attention on you to drive you just as wild as he felt around you. 

(Like that one time you had sex on the King’s desk when he was visiting Niflheim for a treaty with Gladio and Prompto as his guards. Noct  _still_ doesn’t know what Ignis smirks about whenever he’s around the office to this day.)

“Only with you, kitten,” he replied easily as if he didn’t have the intent to fuck your brains out until all you could remember was his name. 

“Well then,” you teased, grasping his hands with yours, one hand lacing your fingers together as you moved his other to your chest, his palm feeling the hardened nipple, what he did to you so easily. “Sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride Iggy.”

WIth one final kiss full of love and adoration, you sat up, fingers still laced as your free hand grabbed his dripping length, guiding it to your wetness. You both moaned as he entered you, slowly at first, Ignis gasping aloud as you took him suddenly all at once. You squeezed his hand with your own as you waited a few seconds to adjust to the sudden intrusion before lifting up then back down slowly, setting a slow and languid pace.

Your breath hitched as you could feel the warmness swell up beneath your belly as you continued, half lidded gaze focused on the man below you, watching as he slowly unraveled with each slap of skin against skin. Lifting your hands, you kissed his knuckles.

“It’s okay Iggy. I’ve got you,” you murmured against his skin, watching his eye close, mouth open as he finally came with a silent cry inside you as you still rode him slowly, his cum mixing with your juices. 

Ignis’ breathing was rapid as he rode the high, feeling your ever tightening walls milk him for every last drop until he was spent, only to feel his member grow hard again as you continued to ride him. “Darling,” he groaned, hand moving from your tit to your cheek, you leaning into his palm. 

“I figured it was about time to show you how much you drive me crazy Ignis. Your hands, your touch, everything about you in general makes me feel insane,” you said as if you weren’t slowly riding the man into oblivion. “I’ve never felt like this about anyone until I met you all those years ago. I loved you the moment we met, Ignis Scientia. I will always love you. No matter what.” You emphasized this point by leaning down and kissing each one of his scars, knowing it was still something he was insecure about.

“I love you too sweetheart,” he murmured, expression full of desire and love. 

“Now fuck me, my love.”

Taking the command, Ignis sat up bruising your lips with his own as he drove into you, his mouth swallowing each scream of pleasure that escaped you, only to release you to hear how lovely you sounded as you neared your own completion. His grunts and your ever escalating use of Ignis’ name echoed over the slapping of skin against skin as he fucked you like a starved man. It wasn’t long before your walls tightened around him, spilling over into bliss as Ignis thrust into you as he neared that edge as well. 

He came not long after you, holding you as you both came down from the high, his lips kissing your shoulder softly as you ran your fingers through his hair. 

He hummed. “I must say, this is the best way to start my birthday,” he mused once catching his breath,

You giggled. “Like I said before birthday boy. I’m just getting started.”

“Oh no. Whatever shall I do?” he teased, letting you push him back onto the bed as you tackled his lips with your own.

* * *

(Hours later, the other boys walked into the room unannounced only for Prompto and Noctis to turn away in embarrassment as Gladio looked on at Ignis eating you out with a grin, neither of you shy anymore as this was not the first time you’ve been interrupted during such excursions. 

Something clicked in Noctis’ head. “I need a new desk now assholes!”

Gladio had the nerve to laugh as Prompto was kind enough to hide his amusement as the Shield led them out. 

“Come on you two. Let’s let the couple finish.” Gladio winked at you, but you were too busy moaning to laugh at the pun as Iggy did that  _thing_  with his tongue to your clit that always drove you wild.)


End file.
